User blog:Black Soulstone/Akkoverse: Thrilling and Exciting Journey Across Multiverses
Akkoverse: Thrilling and Exciting Journey Across Multiverses is an upcoming OC Story about Akko and Biri Biri's adventures across Multiverse as they and Onmyoji Akko, Akko's alternate counterpart from Onmyoji Dimension who tracking down an ultimate Okuma who sought to acquire powers of alternate Akkos to evolve and destroy Onmyoji Akko. Plot Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins A young witch, a young female onmyoji, a girl with futuristic suit, and a white weasel named Biri Biri had a conversation in what appeared to be a futuristic base. The 3 girls had identical face and same age, but not triplets. In fact, they actually same individual that share similar identities, except that each of them came from 3 different alternate universes: The first girl's name is Atsuko Kagari aka. Ragnarok Akko, a young witch from Midgard, Earth of Ragnarok Universe; whereas her lookalike that dressed like an onmyoji also share the same name with the first one, but addressed as Omi Akko and she came from Earth of Onmyodou dimension; and the third girl is referred as Part Time Hero Akko, whom happened to be part of special forces whom job is to preserve alternate worlds from Doctor Croix and other threats. She enteres the alternate worlds and takes over the bodies of other Akkos, giving her more knowledge about Multiverse. Several drones are seen working on fixing damages that done on the base: Previously, the 3 Akkos were fighting a demonic creature called Kageboushi, an ultimate Okuma from Onmyodou dimension. Unfortunately, the ultimate demon copied a portion of their magic into itself and escaped to other dimension. During the girls' conversation over the situation, Part Time Hero Akko offered her counterparts some tea, where to their surprise, the tea refilled themselves on their cups. Part Time Hero Akko stated that she didn't use magic, but rather specialized matter displacement that can move matter to desired area. Part Time Hero Akko proposed that Kageboushi might not after all of their alternate selves due to it aware that not all of them have power required for him to evolve further, something which Omi Akko agreed. Part Time Hero Akko then revealed that she have made a watch list of her alternate counterparts that noted to possesses extraordinary abilities with Omi Akko and Ragnarok Akko being 2 of 7 most powerful out of all Akkos on the list. Unfortunately for them, Kageboushi had stole the copy of the said watch list and with him acquired power from both Ragnarok Akko and Omi Akko, there are 5 remaining Akkos that the demon likely after as they speak. Biri Biri asked Part Time Hero Akko how they will track down the demon, and she explained that the demon had caused disturbance of energy flow that connect all universe by his mere presence alone, but chasing him across the Multiverse is not easy: To travel into an alternate dimension to another, one must create a portal which gives an access to the said flow of energy, and the travel must follow the course of its flow that went in clockwise direction. Kageboushi also aware with this fact, which means they still have time to stop him. As Biri Biri, Omi Akko, and Ragnarok Akko prepared their travel across Multiverse, Part Time Hero Akko asked them to have her join the gang since she had vast knowledge about each dimensions including the dangers and what kind of Akkos they would likely encountered. Though Omi Akko feels skeptical to allow her second other self to join the chase, Biri Biri believes that she can provide great help in the chase, something that Ragnarok Akko agreed with. Once everyone's preparation for what would be a thrilling and exciting adventure, Part Time Hero Akko opened a portal to the next dimension... Chapter 2: How This All Started As 3 Akkos and Biri Biri entered the next dimension, Biri Biri recounted on events of how their adventures started. It all started from his and his master's exploration at Arcturus Forest. The Chief of Nova Clan claimed that some kind of portal and a strange tentacled creature jumped out of it. It then wreaked havoc to the forest, as if it looking for something. Ragnarok Akko and Biri Biri arrived at the area where the portal last seen, and suddenly get ambushed by the creature. In spite of their valiant efforts, the creature overpowered the young witch and her familiar and stabbed Akko on the shoulder, absorbing her energy. That's the moment where they encountered an unexpected savior: A girl whom face bears striking resemblace with Akko but with outfit of an onmyoji showed up and unleashed her shikigami on the beast, drove it away from her and forced it to let its prey go. A brief but fierce battle ensued, with the monster forced to open a portal to another dimension to retreat, but not before it injured the young onmyoji. Ragnarok Akko and Biri Biri was surpised that the young onmyoji introduced herself as Atsuko Kagari that Biri Biri asked his master whether she had a twin sister or not. Both Akko and Akko with onmyoji dress claimed that she had no twin sister who share the same with her, which alarmed Biri Biri who suspected the latter being Akko's alternate self from other dimension of Multiverses. He then goes to explain that Multiverse is a series of parallel dimensions which similar with their home dimension and even inhabited by their home dimension's alternate selves. Works in progress. Notable Alternate Akkos As stated by Part Time Hero Akko, there are multiple Akkos in multiverse, each resided in their respective home dimensions: 1. Akko Prime: The first Akko originating from the OVAs. Last Alternate Akko to be encountered. 2. Akko Beta: The Akko who originated from the Television series. Second to last Alternate Akko to be encountered. 3. Ragnarok Akko: Akko from Ragnarok Dimension. 4. Onmyoji Akko: Akko from Onmyoji dimension. 5. Vampire Slayer Akko 6. Manga Writer Akko 7. Kunoichi Akko 8. Warrior Princess Akko 9. Rescue Dog Akko 10. Planet of the Dinosaurs Akko 11. Grim Reaper Akko: An Akko who is a ghost hunter and bring ghosts back for judgement. 12. Robo Akko: An Akko built to take part in the Luna Nova Cogs Showdown. Has an array of weaponry. 13. Doctor Akko: An Akko who wants to unlock the secret of the Shiny Records. Transforms into a hideous were beast name Were Akko. 14. Part Time Hero Akko: An Akko whose job is to preserve alternate worlds from Doctor Croix. She enteres the alternate worlds and takes over the bodies of other Akkos. She serves as guide for Ragnarok Akko, Onmyoji Akko, and Biri Biri as they travel across multiverse. 15. Rockstar Akko: Wields the powerful Shiny Hammer, a powerful guitar with supernatural abilities. 16. Radioactive Akko: Akko lives in a world where all that lived in Earth are in symbiotic relationship with nuclear radiation. 17. Cyberblade Akko: Akko who wear the powerful Cyberblades, resembling rollerskates that can fly. Takes part in an Intergalactic arena to save the planet Earth from Destruction. 18. Akko from the Year 2199: Akko who lives in the future. Stumble upon a highly advance suit designate the Shiny Beetle. 19. Dark Overlord Akko: A presumably evil overlord of the entire world but actually a sweet girl who just possess dark powers. 20. Rapunzel Akko: Akko who was granted the power of the Rapunzel Effect which grants the girl’s hair god like abilities meaning she can use them to battle. 21. Sharpshooter Akko: An Akko who lives in a dystopian world where magic users wields guns instead of wands or ofuda. 22. Elemental Master Akko: Akko lives in a world where elemental magic is the norm of the world. Wields the rare magic, Light. 23. Voyager Akko: Akko who was separated from the colony as is lost in space. Only hope in finding them was the use of the ship, Shiny Rod ran by AI, Shiny Chariot. 24. Meta Akko: Akko Kagari was caught in a blast by the energy generator from Projet Yggdrasil. Most of the city is covered in plants and the people are mutated into plant based bybrids. Akko survives and uses her powers to restore the city. She can turn her hands into claws, whips, regenerate, leap over tall buildings, tunnelling, fires a barrage of bullet seeds. 25. Raider Akko: Akko worked as an archaeologist, later turned to Hollywood to bring her experiences to the big screen. Also a fan of martial arts. 26. Magi Akko: Akko who lives in an Arabian world as a magic carpet. 27. Yokai Police Akko: In this world, Akko is a Yokai who works for the Yokai City Police Department(YCPD) as a rookie cop. 28. Steamboat Akko: An Akko who lives in world of black and white. First appeared in Sucy’s dream. 29. Nurse Akko: Akko works at a nursery home for the more elderly witches. Carries around a shotgun incase things turn ugly. 30. Magical Berserker Akko: An Akko who wears a hand bracelet to transform into Magical Berserker Akko. Wields the powerful chainsaw Shiny Cutter. Nickname Yandere Akko by Part Time Hero Akko for having a lust for blood. 31. Mime Akko: Mime Akko lives in the Mime Nation. She fell in love with Clown Andrew and the two will bridge peace between mimes and clowns. Ability to create invisible objects with her minds. 32. Wrestler Akko: Akko, a masked luchador who is preparing to take part in the Great Star wrestling tournament to become a great wrestler like Shiny Cuervo. Expert in a variety of wrestling moves. 33. Mecha Pilot Akko: Akko lives in Ancient Japan where robotics technology have appeared earlier. Akko pilots a mech called Tho 34. Mushroom Zombie Akko: After Sucy unleashed Shroomgeddon , everyone was infected with a virus that turns everyone into mushroom monsters. 35. Thief Akko: Taking place in the near future, theiving is in an all time high. Akko, granddaughter of a long line of thieves sets out to reclaims valued possessions of her family from the Hiruko Clan. 36. Chef Akko: A Japanese chef sent to tend to cooking for a grumpy Titan. 37. Tornado Akko: Akko works as a Tornado Sweeper, whose jobs are to sweep the area of filth and make the world a cleaner place. 38. Fairy Akko: Akko who is a fairy in this world wants to bring everyone to their happy endings. 39. Viking Akko: Akko who lives in the Heavens as a Valkyrie. She smites the wicked all the while singing. 40. Mice Princess Akko: Akko was your ordinary mouse until granted by her dimension's Woodward to become a Princess of Justice 41. Vengeance Akko: Akko discovered a cursed mask after she was fatally wounded by monsters who kidnapped her classmates. This Terror Mask bonded with Akko turning her into hulking brute of revenge. Part Time Hero Akko stated her to be among her most unpleasant counterparts. 42. My Little Akko: Akko is an Equestrian, a pony with the ability to speak and think. 43. Akko Wright: The secret adopted sister of the Wright Brothers, Akko wishes to flew the skies like her brothers did after witnessing an angel saving her life. She created a powerful steam punk like jet pack to do it. 44. Pokemon Akko: Akko lives in a world where Pokemon has replaced Witches. Akko's Pokemon is a Litten. 45. Dragon Akko: An anthropomorphic Dragon who protects the treasures of Mistress Ryuko from evil bandits. 46. Maid Akko: Akko lives as a maid for the Du Nord Family and is loyal to Chariot. However she has a dark secret, she was part of an experiment that granted her God like strength. Her goal is the protect the family who saved her life. 47. Mogwai Akko: Belong to a race of cute critters, Mogwai Akko lives as a pet of Diana Cavendish. However, Akko must not be poured with water, musn't placed her under sun and don't feed her after midnight. 48. Wormgirl Akko: An alternate western world where giant worms rode as horses. An immigrant named Akko and her allies, an native American named Sucy and daughter of bartender, Lotte must ride their giant worms to save the Miss Diana Cavendish from bandits. 49. Carnivalle Akko: Akko works as the new chief of the Carnivalle left by her grandmother. Akko must use all of her skills of showman ship to save her family's valued place. 50. Olympian Akko: Akko must enter the Labryinth of the Gods in order to claim a chalice that could restore her homevillage. 51. Navy Akko: Akko who is part of the navy and must try to live through the world when it urdergoes World War 9. 52. Agent Akko: Akko who discovers a dark secret in a town in Britain 53: Invader Akko: Akko who is an alien known as the Keronian, frog like aliens who want to dominate the universe. 54. Titan Akko: Akko lives the live of the military Garrison to protect the Walls from Titans. 55. Mindreader Akko: Akko was a child gifted with the power of telekinesis. However when learning that they were going to make super soldiers out of the children, Akko broke free. She uses her mind powers to control people or pschic force or blasts. 56. Dark Akko: Also known as Reaper Chariot, she drove Witches to extinction and destroyed Yggdrasil forever. However she isn't without some sort of attachment, she valued her fellow Witch Hunters and later the alternate Akkos. Wields an array of weaponry. Sacrificed her life to save the other Akkos from the Okuma. Part Time Hero Akko noted her being nastiest counterpart. 57. Akko, The White: Akko lost her parents during the fallout from the DFS. She was sent to live with her grandfather and later joined peacekeepers. Fateful encounter with an alternate, younger Chariot who she sees as a surrogate daughter makes her decide to continue the legacy of the Nine Olde Witches. First appeared in Blue Moon. 58. Jedi Akko: Akko who trained under Jedi Knight, Chariot Du Nord after Order 66. Became a prominent member during the Galactic Civil War and bring Diana Cavendish to the Light Side who also became her apprentice. 59. Glove Akko: Akko and Diana are sisters and also magical gloves. However an accident sent Akko to the Eastern region earning her name. Glove Akko journeys back to the west to save Diana from an evil wizard. 60. Kart Racer Akko: An Akko who competes in the Trigger Grand Super Mondo Fantastical Action-packed Banana Prix. Category:Blog posts